The Glass House's British Holiday
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: Amelie decides to give Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael a holiday in good old England. Join the gang as they experience the fun of a true british holiday by the sea. And yes, a british holiday is always funny :-
1. Chapter 1

Shane, Eve and Michael were sat on the couch as Claire came prancing through the front door with a huge grin plastered to her face. As she practically danced into the living room and jumped into the empty space beside Shane she chimed happily. "Hi guys."

Everyone looked up at her with questioning looks on their faces. As Michael's eyebrow rose at Claire Eve put down her magazine and said. "Whoa, we're in Morganville and you're abnormally happy. What happened? Oliver get staked?"

"Nope, I have something even better to tell you." Claire replied as her grin widened and she bounced in her seat like a giddy child.

Shane -who was starting to get a little worried and suspicious- put an arm around her to hold her still as he said. "I doubt there's anything better than Oliver being staked."

"Oh trust me this is_ so _much better."

"So... you going to tell us what it is or are you going to just keep bouncing till we have to restrain you?" Eve asked, though you could see by the look on her face Claire's smile was getting slightly contagious even though she had no idea what all the smiling was about.

Claire shook her head quickly before replying. "Ok, Ok. Amelie is letting us out of Morganville again for a holiday. This time vampire free guaranteed!"

There was silence for a second while Claire's words sank in. Then all of a sudden as Michael's mouth dropped open Eve jumped to her feet- pulling Claire with her- and started jumping up and down while squealing with excitement. "Oh my god. That is so awesome! What do you think Michael?"

Michael had to regain himself before he could answer her. "That's great. But how come she's decided to let us go without us even asking?"

"I don't know." Claire said as she kept jumping around with Eve. "I guess it's her way of saying thanks for everything we've done. She must be feeling sentimental for once."

"That's a rare occasion so we shouldn't waste it." Eve squealed. "Oh my god I have to pack my stuff, all of my clothes and make up it's going to take forever and-"

"Wait, we don't even know where we are going yet." Michael pointed out to Eve which made her quiet for a moment as she realised he had a good point.

"Actually we do. Apparently we are going to England for three weeks. To some kind of coastal town in the north."

Eve and Michael stared at Claire in confusion. "England? Why England?"

"I'm guessing Myrnin had something to do with the planning. Either way I think it's cool. I've never been to England before, it will be nice to experience something different. To see how different things are in Europe. And Eve I'm surprised you didn't pick up on what I just said."

"What?"

"I said coastal town, meaning..."

Eve's eyes widened slowly, in such a dramatic way it was like watching a weird cartoon. Michael- knowing Eve better than anyone else- covered his ears knowing what was to come.

Then Eve pretty much exploded into an endless parade of shouting and squealing. "BEACHES! Oh my god I've never even seen a beach before, I've always wanted to go to one!" Suddenly she paused for a second and her face dropped. "But I don't have a bikini..."

Eve hadn't realised that through her squealing Michael had managed to shout over to Claire to ask her how they were going to pay for a holiday that lasted three weeks and included plane flights since none of them had much money to spare. Claire had decided to wait until Eve had calmed down to answer him. "That's another thing. Amelie's paying for everything _and _she gave me this." Claire pulled a debit card from her pocket and waved it slowly in the air. "And trust me there is a lot of money on this card."

Michael seemed happy of Claire's answer and sat back in his seat with a smile on his face but Eve still looked like a sad child. "My bikini..."

"Eve." Claire sighed as she turned her head back towards her. "Since there's a beach there I'm sure there will be a store that sells bikinis. We can buy whatever we need for the holiday when we get there."

Eve perked up after that.

"So when do we leave?" Michael asked.

"Whenever we are ready. The flights not till tomorrow but I want to get to Dallas airport early just in case. So we should probably set off tonight if that's Ok."

"That's great." Michael said with clear excitement in his voice as he rose to his feet.

"I'll go pack!" Eve yelled before darting off upstairs.

Both Michael and Eve had disappeared leaving Claire and Shane alone. It was then that Claire finally realised that Shane hadn't said a word since she announced the news. She turned to look at him- he was sat quietly on the couch and didn't look too excited. "Shane? Are you coming to pack?"

He sighed as he answered. "To be honest Claire I don't see the point in going. I mean we're still going to have Oliver escorting us there. Either way we are still going to be Morganville's prisoners."

Another grin spread slowly across Claire's face, only this time it was much larger. "Actually that's not quite true."

"Huh?"

"Oliver's not coming with us, nobody is. It's just us four."

Shane actually looked shocked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Let's just say I got Myrnin to have a very convincing talk with Amelie."

A smile was trying to force it's way on to Shane's face but he wouldn't let it win as he still believed what Claire was saying was not true. "How did you get him to do that?"

"Easy, I threatened to kill Bob." Claire shrugged. "He went running to Amelie's office after that. Now are you coming or what?"

Finally, Shane let the smile win as he took Claire's outstretched hand and let her lead him upstairs. As the two of them were halfway up the steps they heard a cheer from Eve's room. "Woo! No Oliver!" They both figured Michael had been listening to them and had just told Eve the good news.

**I know it's an insane idea lol. But I hope you like it. But please review so I know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, since you review quickly- which I'm very grateful about so thank you- I've decided to update again as well. **

After three hours of rushing around the Glass House grabbing anything that would fit in the back of Eve's car everyone was ready to go except Eve. As Claire, Shane and Michael stood downstairs waiting for her she was still in her room packing the last of her three bags.

Downstairs Shane was as happy as everyone else, now that he knew that the holiday was actually happening and wasn't a dream. He was gripping Claire's hand as they waited, ready to jump into the car and drive the hell out of town as soon as possible. Michael had been considering whether he should go up and help Eve carry her bag downstairs but he figured since it was her third bag it would just be a small one she could easily carry herself... boy was he wrong. She suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs dragging her bag with her which was actually another mammoth suitcase just like the last two. As Michael went up to help her Shane's eyes widened. "Erm Eve, I don't think I'll be able to fit that in the trunk with the rest of your stuff."

"You better fit it in or you'll be giving up your seat for it."

"Oh yeah, then where would I sit. I know you don't want to go without me, that would ruin all the fun."

Eve shrugged at him. "The roof. Under the front wheels. Take your pick."

Shane just blew her a kiss.

They were lucky- or rather Shane was- that they'd managed to stuff the bag in the back with everything else after Claire jumped on it a few times and finally they were able to set off to Dallas. After this it was pretty much uneventful as Michael drove them to the big city. Amelie waved them off at the town's border and after that they just drove on through the desert. At first Claire and Eve put CDs on and sang long enough that Michael and Shane felt like killing them. Then Eve sarcastically tried to play a game of I spy in which the words sand and tumbleweed appeared just about every time. Then after three hours both the girls fell a sleep- Eve was curled up in the front and Claire had snuggled against Shane with her head on his shoulder.

When they woke a few later they were greeted by the view of Skyscrapers and busy streets. They had reached Dallas. By the time they had gotten there it was almost morning and there flight was in just a few hours. They went straight to the airport just in case passing through security took longer than expected. Although they'd never been on a plane before they'd all seen enough movies to know how annoying the security system was. They'd made the right decision as well, since Eve had to go through all her bags and remove all liquids including her make up for inspection which took at least forty minutes.

But they did make it through in the end with three hours to spare. The four of them sat waiting together- either grinning or bouncing with excitement as passing people kept shooting them funny looks. Then finally the time to board the plane came...

The flight took twelve hours in total, in which all four of them were either laughing at something completely random or sleeping to kill time as boredom took over. They finally reached the new country though in the airport they soon identified as Robin Hood Airport.

Once they had grabbed there bags from the check point they were whisked into a cab that Amelie must have ordered for them in which the driver explained he was driving them to they holiday destination and the expenses had already been paid for. All four of them slept through most of the drive until they heard the cab driver shout to them. "Wake up kids, we're almost there. Just another mile or so until we reach the coast line."

Claire's eyes opened slowly as she lifted her head from Shane's shoulder. She groaned as she looked out the window and tried to read a sign that they were just passing. The words were simple yet welcoming and made Claire feel happy that they'd finally reached their holiday destination. Yet all the sign said was:

_Welcome to Scarborough _

**Let the fun begin. **


	3. Chapter 3

The cab driver pulled up on a long stretch of road right next to the sea and turned to look at the group as they began to wake up. "This is it kids. Hope you have a nice holiday." They all thanked the driver as they jumped out on to the pavement and grabbed their stuff from out the back. As the cab disappeared down the road they all turned slowly in a circle, surprised by how different it was from Morganville.

"Scarborough huh." Said Shane. "Well so far, I like it. I don't feel like a vampires going to appear behind me or something."

As Eve looked out to sea - mesmerized due to the fact that she'd never seen it before- she spoke quietly. "I know what you mean. But now we are here what do we do now?"

She had a point since they were just stood at the side of the road with their bags. Shane, Michael and Eve all looked to Claire since she was the only one who had ever experienced real freedom from Morganville- sixteen years of it to be exact. Luckily for them she did seem to have an idea of how a holiday actually worked. "Well first we need to find a hotel to stay in."

"I don't see any." Shane said to her.

Claire pointed up the cliff behind them. "Look up there." They all looked to where she was pointing and saw right at the top a long row of hotels. Shane's face dropped.

"So we have to walk all the way up there?"

"No we fly." Eve answered as she picked up two of her bags and began walking. "C'mon don't be so lazy, there's a path there to the top."

Claire and Michael laughed and shook there heads as they grabbed their stuff and followed Eve. After a second of mumbling to himself Shane followed as well. It took longer than expected to reach the top, unsurprisingly this was due to having to heave all Eve's bags up with them. Once they did they decided to start at the bottom of the line of hotels to look at them all and find one they all liked. The first one on the row they all stopped to look at and none of them were keen on it. "Looks like a retirement home." Shane commented.

Eve leaned in to look through a window which Claire found embarrassing. "There are some old people playing cards in there so maybe it is."

"Moving on."

They moved on up the street passing the first, second, third then fourth hotel. Shane and Michael approved them all but then they wouldn't care if they slept in a skip. It was the girls who kept turning them down. "This one looks boring." Claire stated about one.

"This ones painted pink. Ew!" Eve blurted about another.

More and more of the hotels were dismissed as they walked, to the point where they had passed at least ten. Then when the boys were getting fed up the girls came to a stop in front of one, reading the board at the front and looking at the pictures of the inside. "I like this one." Eve declared as Shane let out a sigh of relief. "What do you think Claire?"

"Yeah it's nice. I like the picture of the rooms too. And look." She pointed to the window. "They have vacancies. Do you want to stay in this one?"

"Yeah."

They went to the hotels door and walked in and were met by a small desk in the hallway that had a book filled with the hotels booking dates. Claire pressed a bell that sat beside it. After a moment an old lady walked in from what looked like a bar area. "Hello, welcome to the Helaina Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Erm hi. We were wondering if you have any vacancies for the next three weeks." Claire asked feeling a little awkward and out of place.

"We have a few rooms vacant for that period of time. Which type of rooms do you require?"

"Two double rooms please."

The old lady scanned through the book on the desk. "We have four double rooms available through that time. Would you prefer our regular double rooms priced at £65 each or our more luxurious deluxe sea view rooms priced at £99 each."

"Um..." Claire turned to Eve for a second, unsure which to take. The look on Eve's face told Claire clearly which room she wanted so she shrugged and said to the old lady. "We'll take the deluxe sea view rooms." Claire then pulled out the cash from her pocket, grateful that she'd had the sense to get the money changed to British currency at the airport. After signing the book they were handed their room keys and shown to their rooms.

The rooms were right next to each other on the top floor and were absolutely stunning. Both had a king size bed stretched across the room with LCD TVs fitted to the wall across from it. Laid on the bed were bath robes, towels and soap- which Eve thought was coolest thing ever. Most of the furniture and the bed covers were a deep red which Claire absolutely loved. Once they had gotten over their amazement at the rooms they started to unpack their things... well everyone except Shane did who spent ages lying on the bed talking about how big it was (and making certain hints to Claire.)

Once they were finished it was time to decide what to do first and none of them were quite sure...


	4. Chapter 4

As Claire was grabbing her stuff Eve and Michael came into her and Shane's hotel room looking a little unsure. Michael leaned against the wall as he said. "So we're here but now what do we do?"

"That's what I want to know." Shane agreed as he got up off the bed. "I have no idea what we are going to do or where everything is, if there is anything here because all I saw outside was half a castle on top of the cliff."

"You know I have no idea how you guys survived in Dallas. I mean this is just a town and you're making it sound like we are lost in the wilderness." Claire commented as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "We can just ask the old lady downstairs. She lives here so she'll probably be able to help us out."

They all agreed and followed Claire down the stairs and in to the bar area. The old lady was sat in a black leather arm chair by the window that looked out on the sea reading a magazine. When she saw the four of them enter the room she rose to her feet and said. "Hello again, is there anything I can help you with? Is there a problem with your rooms?"

"Oh no, the rooms are great. But I was just wondering if you could give us some advice on where to go here or some good things to do?"

"Oh of course. Is this you're first visit to Scarborough?"

"It's our first visit to the country actually."

"Really? Well how nice it is for you to choose to visit here out of all the country."

Claire couldn't help notice how nice the old lady was and thought that if this was the welcome they would receive from the British then she already loved the country.

"There is plenty for you kids to do here, so much I can't decide where to advice first."

Shane and Eve were started to smile as they waited to here what the town had to offer.

The old lady continued. "Ah yes, you should definitely visit the castle, its a long walk up but its definitely worth it." Shane's face dropped as he began to worry that the best thing here was a crappy museum that was falling apart. But then the women shook her head. "But I suspect as young as you are the castle will be of no interest to you. But don't worry, what you see out there isn't only what you get."

"It isn't?" Shane asked.

"Of course not, this is the quiet part of Scarborough." She pointed right down to a road that curved around the cliff and disappeared around the corner. "If you follow that path down there it will lead you to the main tourist area. Around there is the harbour, a little fairground, lots of shops-" Eve's face lit up. "- the amusement arcades and plenty more if you venture around enough."

"Thanks, that sounds great." Michael said as they turned to head out.

They reached the hotels front door when the old lady called them and came rushing into the hallway. She lifted a hand to give something to Eve. "Here you go. It's a leaflet for the town. It will give you some more information and ideas of where to go."

"Thanks."

"Oh and just so you know the hotel door will be unlocked all night so you don't have to worry about coming in too late if you decide to go to a pub or bar."

"Oh we're not 21 yet, we're only 18 and 19 so we can't anywhere." Shane explained with a look on his face that said he didn't know how he would cope without a beer for three weeks.

The old lady smiled. "The legal age here is 18 dear."

Shane's eyes widened. "I love this place!"

Halfway around the cliff the old lady had pointed to Eve had demanded they stop for a moment so she could look out to sea. It wasn't quite blue like it was in the pictures she seen of places like Miami or the Florida Keys but at the end of the day it was still the sea, something that was very new to her. After a while they managed to get her walking again. They kept walking until they reached the place the old lady was talking about. The first thing they saw was a light house right at the side of the road... then a ferries wheel...then the harbour entrance. After that there was a long endless street that stretched right along the edge of the coastline and was filled with buildings. Some looked like shops and some didn't but from where the group were standing there was no way of telling.

"So." Shane said as he casually rested a hand against the lighthouse wall. "Where do we start?"

Eve jumped in front of everyone and yelled. "Shopping!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I might post another tonight if I get some reviews since they've now found all the fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Michael and Shane groaned as Claire tried to hold in a smile. Shane then looked at Claire desperately. "Please tell me you have a different suggestion."

"Well... I think shopping is a great idea." Claire grinned as she started walking beside Eve with the boys following miserably behind. After crossing the road so they were opposite the harbour Eve went rushing towards the first shop she saw on the street which was a small, brightly coloured souvenir shop. As they reached the door Shane looked up and read the words painted on the name board advertising what it sold. "Sweets, gifts and rock." He looked at everyone in confusion. "I get what gifts are obviously but what the hell is sweets and rock about? Are they selling pebbles in there or something?"

"I know that sweets means candy." Explained Claire. "But I have no idea what rock is. I doubt it's what you are thinking."

"Well instead of discussing it why don't we go in there and find out?" Michael said as he pushed the door open and walked in.

Everyone followed Michael in and were greeted by small aisles filled with all sorts of random items. Some were pretty cool and others they had to admit were pretty pointless. They found toys shaped like snakes made of a squishy jelly, freaky looking key rings and little ornaments only a grandmother would collect. They spent most of their time in there looking at the country's version of candy. Eve picked up a strange a green bottle. "Eh? A brain licker? That's weird... I want one."

"Eve." Claire said as she walked past her. "It looks like crap."

Claire couldn't help but notice the boys were getting into this part of shopping since it involved their stomachs, especially when they both got some of the money off Claire to buy some of the stuff they found. In the end they old bought at least one thing, ranging from a packet of Dip Dab, Pez, and bars of Galaxy chocolate. Shane also ended up buying a can of coke once he got over his joy that they sold it there.

Soon they left and moved on down the street, passing several cafes and a few fast food restaurants along the way. For a while it was just a lot of arcades that they planned to spend a lot of money in later. They also came across an ice cream store that was advertising huge ice cream sundaes in what looked like vases, this was somewhere else they definitely planned to visit later as well.

Finally they found a shop they were interested in with a big colourful sign above it saying 'Rock N Novelties'. Shane stared at the sign with an annoyed look on his face. "There it is again, rock. What the hell is that stuff? I never saw it at that other place."

"I did." Said Michael. "It's kind of like stick candy. No big deal."

"But it looks delicious so I'm going to buy some. You coming Claire?" Eve asked.

"Sure."

"We'll wait out here." Both the boys called as the girls walked in the shop. Inside the left far aisle was covered with absolutely loads of different varieties of the sugary sticks. Each defined by either the colour, size or the words written on the side. Some were black others were red, some were family size others were tiny and some had 'Scarborough' written on the side and others had different names- none of which were Claire or Eve.

Claire had moved away from Eve to the other side of the shop to look at the huge rainbow coloured lollypops and was considering buying one when Eve called her. "Claire! Claire come here quick!" She was trying to whisper but was failing miserably. Claire turned around and saw her looking at her with and excited grin on her face while trying not to laugh. Claire walked over. "What's up?"

"Check these out!" Eve lifted up something Claire hadn't spotted before. It was rock yes, like most things in the shop. But it wasn't shaped like a stick, oh no. It was without a doubt shaped like a penis. Claire covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Cock rock!" Eve burst out loudly through her giggles across the shop.

"Ssshhh!" Claire shushed her feeling embarrassed but luckily no one seemed to notice.

"What? That's what it is called." She said as she showed Claire the label.

Claire was surprised when she saw that was actually what the label said and that they were even sold there at all since there were kids looking around not too far from them. Still she had to admit it was pretty funny. "Are you getting one?"

"Of course I am. What about you?"

Claire grinned. "Like I'm going to miss out on this."

"If only they were this big in real life." Eve joked as she grabbed too.

Claire was sure the old lady on the next aisle had heard them and desperately wanted to leave. Eve was about to go pay for them when she stopped again and picked something else up. "Oh look, there's one for the boys." Eve turned the label of what she had picked up towards Claire which said in big letters 'Pussy rock'.

Eve gave Claire an innocent look. "Well we can't leave the boys out can we." She grabbed two and went to the counter to pay for them. She decided to leave them in the bag and not tell the boys about them until later.

Eve and Claire tried to act normal once they got outside and found Shane and Michael waiting with impatient looks on their faces. "Great, can we go now?" Shane asked.

"One minute I need the bathroom." Eve said as she scanned the streets looking for one.

Michael pointed across the road. "That sign says there's some over there."

"Great." Eve said as she dumped the bags- making sure she handed them to Claire- and headed across the street.

While they were waiting Shane and Michael did ask what they had bought and Claire told them they had just bought some rock- which was technically true- and since they had no reason to believe she was lying they just nodded their heads and forgot all about it. A few minutes later Eve appeared and began shouting as she crossed the road. "Can you believe it? They charge to use the bathroom! I had to pay to pee!"

Shane just shook his head. "Does that girl know how to talk quietly?"

**Well I hope you liked the chapter (and yes cock rock will make another appearance soon so please review. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later- after Eve had bought some clothes from a goth shop she'd found in a back street and the others had just bought more candy- they decided to head back to the hotel to have dinner. "So what's the plan for the rest of today?" Eve asked.

"We head back; have something to eat; no doubt you two will want to change your clothes as well-" Both Eve and Claire nodded before Shane continued with a shake of his head. "Then we head back here and take a better look around places that _don't _involve the word shop."

"I like that plan." Michael agreed as Eve muttered something.

As they headed back Claire noticed the boys were walking considerably faster than they had been before, knowing all too well they were thinking about their stomachs. Eve seemed to notice the same thing. "You know, they aren't serving up lunch for another half an hour so it doesn't matter how fast you walk you'll still be waiting."

"Maybe if we smile nicely they'll serve up early."

"Doubt it, we're not the only ones at the hotel so it isn't service for Shane."

"To me it is."

After walking all the way around the cliff edge road and the pathway up the hill while whining about how tiring it was they finally made it back to the hotel with ten minutes to spare until dinner service started. They stood awkwardly waiting in the bar area- seeing no point to walking all the way up to their rooms. It was fairly quiet, with only a few guests in the room. All of them were fairly old and had glasses of what was probably beer. "Hmm day drinkers." Shane commented. "We have a lot in common."

Right at that moment the old lady walked in. "Oh you don't have to stand up. Go on, sit down, sit down."

"Sorry, we were just waiting for lunchtime."

"You can go down to the dining room if you want." She said. "Dinner doesn't start for another five minutes or so but you can go down and get a table and have a look at the menu."

"That's great, thanks."

They headed down the stairs the old lady pointed at and found a table. There were two menus on the table that both the boys quickly grabbed for. Michael managed to get one but Eve beat Shane to the other with a grin on her face. She opened it up and teased him. "Mmm that sounds nice. Oh my god that sounds delicious."

"What does?" Shane asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I haven't actually started reading it yet." Eve then closed it before handed it over to him. "Here take it. I'm scared you might jump the table and claw it out my hands."

Shane looked at the menu for a moment like it was some kind of quiz. "The idea that there's a starter, main course and dessert would make me happy if I knew what half of this was."

"Well what's the starter?" Claire asked him.

"Erm. There's a choice between Yorkshire- think I said that right- pudding and gravy, salmon and goats cheese and chicken and mushroom soup. What the hell is a Yorkshire pudding or whatever?"

"Why don't you just try it?"

Shane just shrugged. Eve peeked around the menu Michael was holding as she said. "Either way I'm trying it. Now for the main course. Hmm; smoked haddock and chips; lamb hot pot; chicken and mushroom pie; gammon and boiled potatoes and beef stew and dumplings." They all looked up at each other with no clue of what they would actually like.

In the end when the waitress came around with their drinks they all decided to try the Yorkshire puddings for their starter. When the starter was served the looked at their food for a moment before Shane piped up. "Well, doesn't look any worse than Eve's cooking so I think we're safe."

Michael put his head down as some of the other people looked around to watch Eve lean over the table and try and stab Shane with a fork. "You two are so embarrassing."

Claire was the first to try the food. She put it in her mouth, chewed slowly with a decisive look on her face before swallowing. "It tastes kind of like a pancake."

Eve then tried hers. "That's my verdict too. Tastes like a pancake only it looks cooler."

Both Michael and Shane found they liked it too and Claire mentally told herself to find a recipe for it when they get home. When it came to ordering main course Claire and Eve both ordered the beef stew, Shane ordered the gammon because it apparently sounded the manliest and Michael ordered the haddock because he was curious. They all said they enjoyed it although Michael kept pulling a face when he chewed some of the haddock so Claire suspected he was lying. Finally dessert came and Eve and Claire made sure they had the menus first. Once again Eve was commentating what she was reading. "Apple crumble; triple chocolate cheese cake; bread and butter pudding and spo- what? Spotted dick? What the hell is spotted dick?"

"It's what Michael caught from you." Shane said casually.

Claire choked on her drink as Michael cheeks turned red.

Eve scowled but decided to ignore him and turned to Claire. "What are you getting?"

"I heard the word chocolate so I'm having that."


End file.
